Rainy Day
by Gillii-Akujacku
Summary: Kayashima brings Nakatsu in from the rain. Really sucky summary.


**Disclaimer: Hana Kimi does not belong to me, and it never will.**

**Authors Note: I really don't like how this turned out so if anyone has some useful suggestions or advice I would love to hear it. Also it's unbetad so there might be a few errors, feel free to point out any mistakes that I missed. **

**Warning: Yaoi, boy on boy relations, if you don't like it then click the back button.**

Kayashima watched the rain pour down in sheets as the sounds of dorm two's rambunctious occupants filled his ears. They were anxious and annoyed, the rain keeping the teenagers trapped indoors with little to do to entertain themselves. Unlike the rest of the rowdy boys, Kayashima was perfectly content to remain inside watching the droplets of water descend outside. Kayashima had always liked the rain; it was calming and left everything a little greener, with a fresh earthy scent. Standing up Kayashima meandered out to the courtyard to enjoy the serenity of the summer shower. Leaning against the cold brick wall under the awning, Kayashima looked on as the raindrops came down to splatter upon the cement. Sighing contentedly Kayashima allowed his mind to wander, bouncing from subject to subject; never staying with one thought for long.

Kayashima's calm atmosphere dissipated as Nakatsu came walking up in the rain. Nakatsu had obviously been at soccer practice when it began to rain since he was still wearing his practice jersey. Kayashima couldn't help but stare at Nakatsu who was soaked through; shirt clinging to his well-defined torso and white gym shorts practically see-through. Dragging his eyes away from his roommate's lower region, Kayashima rushed over to Nakatsu.

"You shouldn't be out in the rain like this, you'll catch cold." Kayashima scolded as he pushed the blond boy inside.

"You're getting wet too though." Nakatsu responded, chuckling at his roommates concern.

Ignoring Nakatsu's comment Kayashima continued pushing Nakatsu towards their dorm room. They walked in a comfortable silence up a flight of stairs and down two corridors until they reached their dorm. Kayashima opened the door and pushed Nakatsu into the room before entering himself.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes," Kayashima instructed, "Go take a hot shower."

Nakatsu nodded and did as instructed, pulling his wet clothes off and piling them in a corner of the room. Kayashima blushed and turned away, hoping that Nakatsu wouldn't notice the effect that he had on certain parts of Kayashima's anatomy. Nakatsu entered the bathroom once he was stripped of all but his boxers, ready to rid his body of the cold that the rain had instilled.

As soon as the door shut behind Nakatsu Kayashima climbed the stairs to his section of the room. Quickly disposing of his damp clothes Kayashima clambered onto his bed and set to work alleviating his erection before Nakatsu got out of the shower. Kayashima slowly began pumping his heated organ; rubbing his thumb across the tip, pulling back the foreskin and spreading the pre-cum. Moaning, Kayashima threw his head back, quickening the tugs on his swollen member and arching into his hand.

Nakatsu froze as he exited the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist; instead of the usual silence that would fill the room, the erotic melody of Kayashima's moans rang in Nakatsu's ears. Biting his lip in indecision Nakatsu headed up the stairs to check on his roommate; certainly, Kayashima wasn't doing what Nakatsu thought he was. Eyes widened and jaw dropped Nakatsu stood stock still staring at the psychic boy. The sight of Kayashima pleasuring himself was both erotic and beautiful. Nakatsu mentally slapped himself; he was not gay so he should not enjoy watching his roommate jack off. Even as he scolded himself Nakatsu's cock betrayed him; hardening more and more the longer, he stood there watching Kayashima. Nakatsu's breath hitched and his grip on the towel around his waist slackened, the terrycloth fluttering to the floor, when Kayashima's unoccupied hand reached down past Kayashima's balls to insert two fingers into the puckered opening.

Lust overtook Nakatsu as he watched Kayashima fingering himself. Every thought, every protest in Nakatsu's mind in that moment didn't matter, His teenage hormones taking over. Nakatsu climbed on top of Kayashima and pressed their lips together forcefully as his hand took the place of Kayashima's upon the psychics' penis.

Kayashima's eyes shot open in shock. Pulling his head back he managed to pant out a questioning, "Nakatsu?"

Growling at the loss of Kayashima's lips Nakatsu ground his hips against Kayashima's, drawing a loud moan from the other boy. Nakatsu trailed kisses along Kayashima's neck as they continued to gyrate against each other, Kayashima's hands moving to run along Nakatsu's back. Biting down on Kayashima's pulse Nakatsu sought Kayashima's entrance and thrust inside him. The boys rode out their turbulent emotions until they both found release.

As they lay there catching their breaths Nakatsu's brain finally caught up to him. Nakatsu was shocked at what he had done, but even more so at how right it had felt. Nakatsu wasn't gay; but maybe he could make an exception for Kayashima and see where things went from there.

The next morning Kayashima awoke with a headache and a runny nose; sneezing like there was no tomorrow. Moaning in discomfort, he made to roll over to go back to sleep, only to be stopped by the warm, solid body of Nakatsu. Nakatsu wrapped his arms around Kayashima's waist, sniffling a little himself, and pulled Kayashima closer, sharing body heat.

"Next time wait until I'm inside to worry about my health." Nakatsu said with a slight smile, "If you rush into the rain you'll get sick too. Then we'll have to spend the whole day in bed."


End file.
